


For Love

by infectedscrew



Category: Marvel (Comics), Young Avengers
Genre: M/M, Teddy suffers for love, Terrible Cooking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 21:46:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6771490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infectedscrew/pseuds/infectedscrew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Billy wanted to make Teddy the best food in the entire East Coast. Only problem? He’s the worst chef on the entire East Coast. Good thing Teddy suffers through it just for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Love

Billy Kaplan was one of the worst cooks this side of the Mississippi. He was one of the few people on the globe who managed to burn water and melt five different pans on the same occasion. And yet, he was trying. He really was. After all, he promised that, one day, he was going to make Teddy a meal of all his favorite comfort foods. Because, his boyfriend deserved it after all of the things they had been through. And Billy was nothing if not a loving boyfriend.

“Teddy!”

A shudder rolled up Teddy’s spine. He had been sitting on the couch, gaze fixed on the television for the better part of an hour. More accurately, he had been trying to ignore the rather horrific smells coming out of the kitchen. Contrary to popular belief, staring at brightly colored cartoons did not take the smell away.

“Ted?”

He knew that the longer he avoided it the higher a chance he had of being forcibly dragged by some higher power. That higher power being a curiously long string of chanting.

“Y-yes?” He squeaked before clearing his throat and repeating a much deeper ‘yea’.

Billy’s head poked out from the doorway to the kitchen, face smeared with… Something. Dear Iron Man, he hoped that was just a disturbing amount of pepper and not burned food. He was smiling, distorting the mess on his skin.

“Can you try something I just made?” He asked more cheerful than Teddy had seen him in awhile.

Teddy smiled awkwardly. “Sure…” He said slowly with no confidence in his tone whatsoever.

The smile grew. “Great!” Billy stepped out of the kitchen with a large bowl in his hands. The smell didn’t get better or worse as he trotted over to the couch; which Teddy was going to take as a good sign. “Here, try.” He thrust out a bowl of…

Honestly, it looked like worms. Baby worms squirming in grape jelly.

Teddy swallowed, his stomach trying very hard to jump out of his mouth. His smile grew ever more awkward. “Can I ask… What is it?” He glanced up at Billy, silently praying to Captain America he didn’t offend.

Billy didn’t seem offended, but it was always hard to tell with the male. “Well… It’s chili. But we didn’t have any cumin or chili powder…” He paused, sighing softly. “Or peppers. So… I substituted. A lot.”

A barely hidden grimace and Teddy found himself with a bowl of… Worms. Three seconds later a spoon was shoved into his hand. Five seconds later, Billy was hovering at the edge of his vision, not-so-silently begging him to eat.

Slowly, hearing the music of doom playing in his ears, Teddy dipped his spoon into the concoction and lifted it. There was a disgusting sucking sound as the mob let go of his spoon. Honestly, it made him want to hurl. Still, he wanted to make Billy just as happy as Billy was trying to make him. Ignoring the strings of goop sliding off of his spoon, he lifted it to his mouth and carefully set it on his tongue.

Horror and pure revulsion shattered his peaceful visage. His heart thudded in his ears and tears prickled at the corners of his eyes. It was disgusting. While it looked like worms, Teddy had the feeling that worms would have tasted better. It was like the god-awful mix between tar, dog puke and jelly beans. He wanted to open his mouth and spit it all back into the bowl, but Billy’s earnest look stopped him.

“Do you like it?” Billy asked, leaning in close, brown eyes warm with good intentions.

Agonizingly, his throat shifted and the glop slid down the muscles into his stomach. That shudder he had barely been repressing rocked over him and he leaned over the bowl, chocking it back.

“T-teddy?” Billy reached a hand out, grasping his shoulder. “Is it bad?”

Teddy’s head shot back up. He knew that voice. That was the voice of worry and self-detestation. If he didn’t do something soon, Billy was in serious danger of hiding in his room for days, moaning about his inability to be a decent relationship partner. “No! It’s great!”

And to prove his point, Teddy shoved another spoon full into his mouth, making his eyes water all over again. But this time, his stomach clenched and he knew, for a fact, he was going to be running to the bathroom in an hour to get rid of it all over again.

But, if it meant he got to see Billy smiling at him like that, then he’d shovel the entire thing down his throat. Ignoring the tears that threatened to roll down his cheeks, of course.


End file.
